Rompo mi promesa
by Astrid.98
Summary: - No es justo , Terry no ha llegado - Suspiro Susana - Tal vez , no vendra - Respondío Carlos Terry deja a Susana por Candy la pregunta es : ¿ Viviran su amaor ? , sabiendo que Rompieron su promesa
1. Chapter 1

**Terry Grandchester se casa con Susana Marlowe **

Si ese era el gran título en la sección de espéculos de aquel periódico, la verdad había pasado más de un año de su separación pero a Candy le dolía en su corazón saber que Terry se casaría con Susana

Tome - digo Candy , mientras estiraba un par de dólares

Gracias - digo aquel niño de los periódicos

_¿Es verdad?, ¿Terry se casara con Susana? – se preguntaba la pecosa mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión de Albert_

**En la mansión:**

Ya llegue – digo Candy mientras abría la puerta de esa gran casa

Pero solo se escucho su propio eco

O e cierto lo olvide por completo Albert no está – digo la pecosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Subió a su habitación, en donde veía con grandes letras aquel titular

**En la habitación: **

Candy entro corriendo y azotó la puerta se puso su camisón saco un lápiz una hoja y comenzó a escribir

_**Querido Terry:  
Me alegro mucho de ver que ya eres un gran actor en Broadway.  
Leo en revistas acerca de tu éxito, siempre supe que llegarías muy  
alto. Por favor, cuida mucho de Susana, ella te ama tanto.  
Yo estoy muy bien, tú ya estás en mi pasado y me alegro mucho de  
haberlos conocido a ti y a Susana  
Te deseo la más grande de las felicidades.  
Candy.**_

Continuara….

Aclaraciones

Candy Candy no me pertenece es simplemente un Fanfic

**NO:**

**Presto mis Fanfics **

**Hago Lemon , Yuri o Yao ( A menos que cambie de opinión )**

**Si:**

**1. Hago cross-over**

**2. Peticiones de Fanfics**

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Vestidos de Novia

¿Candy? – se escucho una dulce voz , mientras la pecosa sentía que alguien la movía del hombro

5 minutos – respondió la pecosa

Prometiste que me ayudarías a buscar un vestido – Rio la voz

¡Annie! – exclamo la pecosa al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga

**Camino a la tienda de vestidos:**

Me alegro mucho que te casas con Archie – Digo Candy para romper aquel silencio

Yo también y todo gracias a tu buen corazón - Contesto Annie

¿Al mío? – pregunto desconcertada la pecosa

Si , gracias a ti Archie se me declaro – Le respondió Annie a la pregunta de su amiga

No hay nada que agradecer – Digo la pecosa mientras ponía sus manos sobre su nuca

**En la tienda de vestidos:**

¿Candy? , ¿no es demasiado? – Pregunto Annie , al verse reflejada en el espejo con ese ostentoso vestido

¿Estas bromeando? – Respondió la pecosa con otra pregunta

La verdad aquel vestido si era ostentoso pero era hermoso….

Era un vestido blanco... Con rosa pastel y un ligero adorno de flores de cerezo

Pero … falta algo – digo la pecosa al no ver el velo en Annie

**Continuara… **

**Disculpen la tardanza tenía que pensar alguna distracción para Candy antes de que otras cosas malas pasen**


	3. La carta de Elisa

_**Flashback:**_

**En la tienda de vestidos:**

¿Candy? , ¿No es demasiado? – Pregunto Annie, al verse reflejada en el espejo con ese ostentoso vestido

¿Estás bromeando? – Respondió la pecosa con otra pregunta

La verdad aquel vestido si era ostentoso pero era hermoso….

Era un vestido blanco... Con rosa pastel y un ligero adorno de flores de cerezo

Pero… falta algo – digo la pecosa al no ver el velo en Annie

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Falta el velo – exclamo Candy al ver a su amiga sin esta importante parte de un vestido de novia

¿Todavía más? – Reclamo Annie

Este te quedara perfecto – Tomo el velo de un maniquí

No cree que es mucho- Reclamo la señora de los vestidos

No , es más creo que falta algo – Digo la pecosa mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a su amiga

Tal vez el ramo – Gimió una chica que se probaba un vestido al otro lado

Si , tienes razón – Digo la pecosa mientras buscaba el ramo perfecto

**Fuera de la tienda:**

Esa señora , no sabe de flores – Reclamo Candy observando a lo lejos una pequeña florería

Tal vez debiste de decirle que tú querías las rojas no las amarillas – Rio Annie entre dientes

No … creo que ya sabía que queríamos las **Rojas no las rosas –**Volvió a reclamar Candy

¿Y tuvo el descaro de vendérselas a la otra chica? – Le siguió la corriente Annie

A si es Annie , esa señora toda desconsiderada – Reclamo Candy

Deja de decir esas cosas Candy – Reto Annie a Candy

- Perdón , Annie , es que me gustaría que el dio de tu boda fueras la envidia de todas las futuras novias

Hay Candy – Digo Annie mientras abrazaba a su amiga la pecosa

Ya llegaron por ti – Señalo Candy un auto

Nos vemos Candy - Digo Annie ya al otro lado de la carretera

Hasta luego – Grito Candy

**Camino a la mansión de Albert:**

Tengo una idea – Grito Candy emocionada al recordar las dulces Candy

**En el jardín de las rosas:**

¿No te molesta que tome unas ?¿verdad **Anthony ?**

Bueno vendré después por ellas – Digo Candy metiéndose a la enorme mansión

**En la sala de la mansión:**

En eso vio en un mueble una carta dirigida para ella era de Elisa

**Querida Candy... **

**Como sabes tú querido Terry se va a casar con Susana, ¿ya lo sabes? ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno te tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala **

**La buena es: Estoy comprometida con alguien de la alta sociedad... se llama Francisco y es muy buenmozo **

**La mala es: Encontré este periódico tirado la otra vez así que corte lo más interesante **

**(Parte del periódico)**

**¿Cómo ha estado con el joven Terry? **

**Muy bien, gracias he aprendido a ser muchas cosas como cocinar sus platillos favoritos o hacerlo reír**

**¿Se siente celosa saber que Terry tiene muchas fanáticas?**

**No, jamás me he sentido así después de todo cuando Terry llega a casa siempre me trae flores y me besa**

**Interesante ¿verdad? , bueno Candy espero que te sientas mal por saber que esa pudiste ser tú**

**Atte.: Elisa **

**Gracias por leer…**

**Así antes de que se me olvide me voy a quedar en la casa de unos primos por casi una semana por favor no se decepcionen así me brotaran ideas de los próximos capítulos **

**Gracias **

**Me despido y Habrá un capitulo donde Candy y Terry se encuentren**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga: Leilani que siempre me ha inspirado con hacer el Fic , Ella escribió la carta**

**Gracias Leila.**


	4. El regreso de Paty , parte 1

**Hola perdón por haberme tardado -_-'… bueno aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste **

* * *

**Flashback:**

**Querida Candy...**

**Como sabes tú querido Terry se va a casar con Susana, ¿ya lo sabes? ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno te tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala**

**La buena es: Estoy comprometida con alguien de la alta sociedad... se llama Francisco y es muy buenmozo**

**La mala es: Encontré este periódico tirado la otra vez así que corte lo más interesante**

**(Parte del periódico)**

**¿Cómo ha estado con el joven Terry?**

**Muy bien, gracias he aprendido a ser muchas cosas como cocinar sus platillos favoritos o hacerlo reír**

**¿Se siente celosa saber que Terry tiene muchas fanáticas?**

**No, jamás me he sentido así después de todo cuando Terry llega a casa siempre me trae flores y me besa**

**Interesante ¿verdad? , bueno Candy espero que te sientas mal por saber que esa pudiste ser tú**

**Atte.: Elisa**

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Quién es su juicio se quería casar con Elisa?- Pregunto Candy en su mente -Pero me alegro mucho por Elisa-

**A la mañana siguiente:**

-Candy, despierta dormilona te tengo una sorpresa- Decía Annie que movía del hombro a su amiga, pues se había quedado dormida en la sala

- Ahorita, Annie- Reclamo Candy medio dormida

-Está bien, pero de esa manera no veras a Paty - Annie digo con cierto tono de una madre

- ¿Paty?- Pregunto la pecosa al oír ese nombre tan familiar

-Sí, ha venido por la boda- Exclamo gustosa Annie

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto la Pecosa, moviendo su cabeza por todos lados para buscar a aquella amiga

-Esta… en la segunda sala- Digo Annie señalando con su dedo anular el pasillo donde se podía llegar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Perdonen lo corto que están es que no he tenido tiempo por ayudar a mi hermana con su guía **_

_**Bueno me animé a escribir una historia de Shugo Chara la subiré más tarde**_


	5. El regreso de Paty, parte 2

**En la sala:**

-¡Paty!- Exclamo gustosa la pecosa al ver a su amiga sentada en un enorme sillón

-Hola, Candy- Digo gustosa Paty

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-Pregunto la pecosa

-Bien, gracias- Mintió Paty

Pero Candy no era fácil de engañar, ella sabía que su amiga estaba triste por la muerte de Stear, pero se quedo callada

**Más tarde ese día:**

-Es una muy buena, noticia que Annie se case con Archie –Exclamó Paty

-Por supuesto que si – Digo Candy… imaginándose a su amiga Annie con un vestido blanco

Por alguna razón se quedaron en un vergonzoso silencio cuando pasaron enfrente de una ferretería

-¿Hay algo de malo allí? Pregunto la Pecosa al ver que su amiga se había perdido viendo ese lugar

-Allí es donde arreglaron la cajita de música- Suspiro Paty para no dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

De repente a Candy se le vinieron recuerdos a su mente donde veía a Stear con sus locos "inventos" hay que admitirlo eran unos grandes recuerdos, después de eso se le vino algo no tan lindo, recordó cuando Stear se despido de Candy con una cajita de música…la misma que la había sido de mucha ayuda cuando…

-¡Candy!- Exclamo Paty al ver que su amiga se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-Lo siento Paty – Pidió disculpas la pecosa cuando

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Paty asustada

-Extra, Extra- Gritaba el vendedor de los periódicos –Susana Marlow y Terry Granchester se casaran mañana en esta misma ciudad-

Candy salió disparada de ahí llorando (Cosa muy extraña pues nunca casi nunca llora) y tapándose la cara mientras se repetía -**¿Terry? , ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí?-**

**Bueno matare de curiosidad lo siento… es para agregar Drama** **a mi Fanfic**


End file.
